explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Canamar
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-043/217 |producer(s)= |story= |script=John Shiban |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572185 |guests=Mark Rolston as Kuroda Lor-ehn, Holmes Osborne as Enolian Official, Michael McGrady as Nausicaan Prisoner, Sean Whalen as Zoumas, Brian Morri as Enolian Guard and John Hansen as Prisoner |previous_production=Future Tense |next_production=The Crossing |episode=ENT S02E17 |airdate=26 February 2003 |previous_release=Future Tense |next_release=The Crossing |story_date(s)=Unknown (2152) |previous_story=Future Tense |next_story=The Crossing }} =Summary= Upon leaving the Enolian homeworld, Captain Archer and Commander Tucker are mistakenly identified as smugglers and arrested. They are placed on a prison transport headed for the penal colony known as Canamar. Among their fellow prisoners is a man named Kuroda, and a hulking Nausicaan. Back on Enterprise, Sub-Commander T'Pol, having found the abandoned shuttlepod, manages to convince an Enolian official that Archer and Tucker are innocent. Just as they are about to be released, however, Kuroda breaks free and takes down the guard and pilot. When the vessel comes under attack from Enolian patrol ships, Archer convinces Kuroda to allow Tucker to assist them. Tucker manages to create a plasma cloud diversion, allowing the transport to jump to warp. Kuroda is impressed with Archer's ploy. In fact, Kuroda has come to respect Archer and asks him to join him on his next endeavor. As the two men talk, Kuroda reveals that he was 14 when he first spent time in a penal colony. He was innocent, but he still spent five years in prison, and started making a living as a criminal after he was released. Kuroda also finally reveals that they will rendezvous with another ship at Tamaal and destroy the transport. Archer, determined to save the other prisoners, enlists Tucker's aid. Tucker is freed under the pretence of fixing a docking hatch, and manages to render the Nausicaan unconscious, but draws the attention of Kuroda, who realizes that Archer has been plotting against him all along. The transport soon docks, but when the doors open, Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Mayweather appear. The crew evacuate the transport, which is now in a decaying orbit, but Kuroda refuses to leave. Back on Enterprise, the Enolian official demands a report for his superiors. Archer, however, tersely informs the official that he and Tucker were falsely arrested, and wonders how many others on their way to Canamar don't belong there. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Dan Gunther on Wednesday, February 26, 2003 - 6:07 pm: Well! I have to say, I was pleasantly surprised! I was expecting a ho-hum, *yawn* type episode, but I actually enjoyed it! The one nit I have is with an impressive visual of the prison transport doing a huge bank turn while flying at warp. Didn't Paris in Voyager once say something like "Faster than light, no left or right"? This to me implied that an FTL ship must first drop out of warp to execute a course change. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, February 26, 2003 - 9:39 pm: Nothing to that effect has ever been indicated, as far as I know. Even if there were such a comment made, it would conflict with numerous episodes in which we did see course alterations at warp. Which episode was that in, anyway, Dan? Dan Gunther on Thursday, February 27, 2003 - 11:09 am: Y'know Luigi, darned if I can remember the episode Paris said that in. I believe that it's in the seventh season, but I'll have to get back to you on that one. ScottN on Thursday, February 27, 2003 - 11:25 am: Dan, according to NitCentral, it was Season 6's Fury (VOY). margie on Thursday, February 27, 2003 - 11:43 am: Re Paris' comment about navigating at warp: I always thought it was just a cute way of saying they would go directly there, no detours, & as fast as possible. But it's been a long time since I've seen the episode, so I could be wrong! The Undesirable Element on Thursday, February 27, 2003 - 12:15 pm: I think it just means that you can't do complicated maneuvers at warp. In Fury, Paris had to follow a complicated flight plan and couldn't do so at warp. I think it would be possible to make a slight course correction. Heck, even at slipstream velocities, Voyager was able to make a complete U-turn in Hope and Fear. Blue Berry on Thursday, February 27, 2003 - 12:46 pm: Besides Fury in that race episode (Paris and B'lanna in the Delta and Harry Kim as fill in co-pilot for some alien chick who placed a bomb on the Delta Flyer to have inagural race end in repercussions and distrust so they can get ack to the war they were having but probably titled "Lizard-guy" or something) had the alien chick pilot say (in response to Harry Kim saying their Warp engine is primitive) that Warp is OK if you like going fast in a straight line. Dan Gunther on Thursday, February 27, 2003 - 4:09 pm: Here is the dialogue from Fury: Janeway: '''"Tom, what's the first thing they teach you about maneuvering at warp?" Paris: "Uh, faster than light no left or right? When possible, maintain a linear trajectory. Course corrections could fracture the hull." Janeway: "Exactly. We'd have to drop to impulse every time we made a course correction." This to me implies that course corrections while at warp can put stress on the hull, and is not recommended. However, it also says to me that it is possible to make course corrections at warp, due to Tom's use of the phrase "when possible..." So, it is possible to change course while at warp, and one would surmise that a heavily shielded and heavily armoured ship like the prison transport would be able to make those corrections at warp with less stress on the hull than a ship of exploration. So, I suppose we can call my presumed nit officially deflated. :)' # ''SMT on Wednesday, February 26, 2003 - 7:09 pm: Why were Archer and Tucker stripped of their uniforms when put on the prison ship? It wasn't to put them in standard prison garb, since the other prisoners didn't wear the same things. And why would you waste those nice, if slightly rumpled, leather jackets on prisoners? Oh, right, you aren't wasting them on prisoners, you're wasting them on main characters. :-) Merat on Wednesday, February 26, 2003 - 8:58 pm: Were they out of uniform? I thought that Archer and Trip were wearing the away team/landing party jackets? LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, February 26, 2003 - 9:39 pm: Archer’s log, which they listened to in the opening scene of Act 1, mentioned getting some R&R, so the two of them were probably about to enjoy some of that pan zan thing. The external reason for this, is that they were posing as smugglers, and wearing the same uniform alert Kuroda and the Nausicaan that Archer were in some type of legitimate organization, perhaps the military. # PaulG on Wednesday, February 26, 2003 - 7:32 pm: I have to question the design of the restraints. While the pain zappers are nice, the actual restraints make very nice blunt objects as was demonstrated a couple of times. Basically, they take away the prisoners hands but then give him a weapon. One slip (say dropping the pain zapper remote) and the guard is taking a nap, the prisoner is free of his restraints and, in a few moments, so are the rest of the prisoners. They have to figure out how to minaturize these things. Obi-Juan on Thursday, February 27, 2003 - 7:31 pm: A couple of close-ups of Tucker's restraints showed that the wrist shackles were tethered to the floor. The inmates couldn't get up and walk around. # Actually, the security on this ship wasn't too good in general. The prisoners only have one guard who is fairly exposed (he takes a walk down the catwalk, prisoner trips him, guard makes face plant). The distress signal can be turned off by a prisoner smashing a panel - with this sort of ship, I would expect a homing beacon that would be very difficult to disable in case of a prison break. And the guards in the cockpit aren't armed - they have to go fiddle with the weapons locker. Very Tuvok-esque. Obi-Juan on Thursday, February 27, 2003 - 7:31 pm: This is actually quite accurate. Present day prisoner transport usually involves a 6/1 prisoner/officer ratio. Officers rely on restraints to maintain security. Also, it is unusual for an officer to be in an inmate area with a firearm, for the reason they depicted- in the event of a breakout, the weapons can be taken and used against the officers. # ClaytonRumley on Wednesday, February 26, 2003 - 8:55 pm: Enterprise knows that the prison transport has been taken over by Kuroda. They don't know how many other prisoners are involved. We see at least 20 (if not more) prisoners in the ship. The small craft that Reed "borrowed" to dock with the transport was large enough to hold all those prisoners. Here's my one little nit: Since Enterprise had to assume that all the prisoners were loose and dangerous on the transport, and the craft they took was quite roomy, why when the door was open did we see only three or four of Reed's security guards there? Personally, I would've brought more people. They may have been all that could be spared! # LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, February 26, 2003 - 9:26 pm: Zoumas tells Kuroda in the opening scene of Act 2 that they’ve been in restraints for three days, and when the Nausicaan tries to get Kuroda to eat something in Act 3, he mentions that Kuroda hasn’t eaten in two days. If these prisoners are kept on this ship for days, and restrained while sitting down on benches, then where do they sleep? How to do they go to the bathroom? Maybe they aren’t allowed to sleep and use the bathroom, due to their status as prisoners. # Sparrow47 on Friday, February 28, 2003 - 2:34 pm: Here's one- after the plasma trick wipes out the two patrol ships' engines, Kuroda urges Archer to destroy them. Does he really except such a procedure to be quick? Remember, they are in a transport ship, so they don't have the greatest weapons, and their opponents are probably well-armored. I suppose the plasma trick could have compromised their defenses a bit, but I still don't think the transport could just waltz over and pick off each ship with one shot each. Obi-Juan on Saturday, March 01, 2003 - 4:45 pm: Agreed, probably not. He was in for a capital crime, and probably sees killing the cops as "justice", not really a tactical decision. # LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, March 08, 2003 - 8:23 am: Jamahl Epsicokhan, in his review of the episode at http://www.st-hypertext.com/ent-2/canamar.html, asked why, if the Enolians arrested Archer and Trip for smuggling, did they not impound their shuttlepod? If they thought they were smugglers, wouldn’t they want to strip down the shuttlepod for any contraband, check its databanks for information on their crimes, their smuggling routes, their contacts, etc.? Jamahl conceded that, of course, if they did this, the Enterprise couldn’t find the shuttlepod and know something was wrong, but in my opinion, they didn't need to find the entire pod, just some parts, like maybe pieces of an engine or the wing that they could be able to identify as Starfleet/Earth technology. So why didn’t they take the shuttlepod? oregano on Wednesday, March 12, 2003 - 12:49 pm: Maybe the Enolians did search the shuttlepod, copied the data, then left a tracking device so they'd know when and where the shuttlepod gets picked up/retrieved. (But then they didn't get a chance to do anything with the information.) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: Why in the world would they do any of this?? They’re gonna arrest two smugglers but not impound their vehicle? Uh-uh, sorry, I don’t buy it. There could lots of things within that shuttle that might require an exhaustive examination to uncover, and it might be needed as evidence too. The idea that they they’d want to see it picked up makes no sense, because from their point of view, there’s no certainty that anyone would. # Dustin Westfall on Wednesday, March 12, 2003 - 4:03 pm: Not only, as Mr. Epsicokhan (via Luigi) pointed out, did the Enolians not impound the shuttle, they apparently pushed it out into deep space. According to both Archer and the Enolians, they were stopped as they were leaving the planet. However, when the shuttle is found, it is nowhere near the planet.Seniram 16:56, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Maybe they wanted to use it as bait, in order to trap the people they believed were Archer’s fellow smugglers. # LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, March 08, 2003 - 9:06 am: In the beginning of Act 1, when we first see the prison ship, and a guard goes from the cockpit to the prisoner area, you can see that the buttons on the door separating the two compartments are, like the buttons on Kirk’s safe in This Side of Paradise(TOS), unlabeled. oregano on Wednesday, March 12, 2003 - 12:49 pm: Maybe the buttons on the door don't need labels because the guards went through a training session and memorized the meaning of each button? Like a telephone or TV remote control pad, you remember which buttons have which digits. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: My phones and TV remotes are all labeled. One might remember some of the buttons by touch, but designing them so that you’d have to is not a good idea. Doing so with the doors on a prison ship is even less so.Seniram 16:56, October 30, 2018 (UTC) On the other hand, the guards are trained to remember what each button does, whereas the prisoners are not. # When the harsh conditions of the Enolian prison system become evident to Trip in the beginning of Act 1, he asks Zoumas, "Is this how your justice system works?", even though Zoumas is clearly not Enolian, so it’s not "his" system. oregano on Wednesday, March 12, 2003 - 12:49 pm: Trip doesn't know for sure which folks are Enolians, who's allied with them, whether "Enolians" are one race with widely divergent features, or an alliance of several races. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: He doesn’t need to know who are the "Enolians" because the word "Enolians" has nothing to do with it. He can see that Zoumas isn’t of the same race as the two prison guards. The fact that he doesn’t know if all the races represented among the prisoners belong to one alliance with one justice system is precisely why he shouldn’t assume they do, which only proves my point. Would Zoumas be sure that Shaquille O'Neal, Dolly Parton and FDR were members of the same species? (Keep in mind Zoumas doesn't know if any of the 3 are male, female, both, or neither. :) )LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: If Zoumas were on Earth, it would only be natural to assume they were all of the same race, since they were all on the same planet. Given that the only physiognomic difference between Shaq and the other two is skin color—something that has almost never been used exclusively to depict an alien race—it wouldn’t be as specious an assumption for him to assume they were of the same race. By contrast, Trip’s assumption that Zoumas, a Nausicaan, the Nosferatu guy who sat next to Archer and the guards were all of the same justice system, is. # Dustin Westfall on Wednesday, March 12, 2003 - 4:03 pm: The interior shot of the shuttle shows most everything shut down, which makes sense. However, there is one console at the front of the shuttle still active. At a glance, it looks to be the nav console. Why in the world (universe) would they shut down everything and leave navigation active? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: We didn’t see that entire shuttle, and it’s possible that other systems were active, even if we couldn’t clearly see them, or if some their interfaces weren’t lit. Maybe they didn’t shut anything down, but fired on the shuttle, and most of the power systems were affected, except for that one? # Maybe it's me, but does anyone else find it odd that "Captain of a starship" always seems to equate to a title of prestigious with nearly every alien culture? Captain, at least as a human title, simply refers to the top dog on a ship/boat, etc., regardless of intent. Does starship => military? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: What part of the episode are you referring to? Dustin Westfall on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 1:33 pm: When Trip (or Archer, I forget) told Zoumas that Archer was captain of a starship, and Trip was his engineer. Zoumas responded that he should have used that line, and calls himself "Captain Zoumas." ''' # After taking over the ship, and realizing he couldn't fly it, Kuroda tells Archer that there is a binary system 4 light years away. How can he know where the ship is now? He's been a prisoner on this ship, going at warp, the entire time. Does the prison ship simply beeline btw Keto-Enol and Canamar? Given the lack of escort, that's just begging for an ambush.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: Whoa, that’s another nit right there. According to Broken Bow, it takes four and a half days just to travel one light year. Traveling four light years would take 18 days. I doubt that much time passed in this episode. Dustin Westfall on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 1:33 pm: That was for Enterprise. This transport may be faster. Depending on how far the transport turned, Enterprise could still have caught up with them at a slower speed.' # Zoumas goes from a really quiet prisoner to overly talkative pretty quickly. Is it simply excitement at being rescued, as he thinks Kuroda is doing? 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: I don’t think he was that quiet at first. He did talk to Trip about being careful with the Nausicaan, the Enolian justice system, he asked him what he was smuggling, etc. He may have become more talkative after Kuroda took over, but I think he was simply more cautious prior to Kuroda taking over because the Enolian guards were more prone to using the manacle zapper. Dustin Westfall on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 1:33 pm: Prior to Kuroda's takeover, Zoumas spoke sparingly. He spoke in one or two sentences at a time. Once Kuroda takes over, they can't shut Zoumas up. As Trip says, he "wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise." ' # When the patrol ships find the transport, Archer says to Kuroda, "I told you that we should have gotten rid of this ship. It's too easy to track." I can find no such conversation prior to that in the ep, or any other indication that it had taken place.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am:'' In Act 2, after Archer figures out the navigation system and finds the binary star system, Kuroda tells him to set a course. Archer: '''"Which planet?" Kuroda: "I’ll tell you that when we get there." Archer: "We’re not gonna get very far in a stolen prison transport." Kuroda: "Just get me to that system!" ' # Once Enterprise know where Kuroda is taking the transport, why does no one suggest contacting the outpost for assistance? Is it some rogue outpost with no law enforcement? 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: If it’s a place that Kuroda feels safe going to, it may very well be.' # The control pad for the cuffs doesn't make much sense to me. You need to point it at the cuffs you want to manipulate. However, too fine of a focus would require too much accuracy for a handheld unit, while too broad of a focus would lead to multiple targets captured (i.e. , anyone in front of the guard would get punished, not just the intended target). 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: I figured there was a sensitivity control on it, in case the user wants to switch between the "Single Victim" setting and "Mass Zap" setting.Dustin Westfall on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 1:33 pm: The problem is keeping the focus small enough that there is only a single victim. Since the guards simply point in the general direction of the prisoner, the beam has to be tight enough that only that one gets hit, but broad enough to ensure that he does get hit. A much better design would be to have a central reciever for the remote, and specific buttons or combinations for each prisoner. But that would have made the climax (with Archer zapping Kuroda) nearly impossible, since he wouldn't know what button/combination those shackles used. Seniram 16:56, October 30, 2018 (UTC) That would be too complicated, and requires the warder to remember which combination relates to which prisoner – not easy in a stressful situation like an attempted escape. In addition, the fact the warders can, if necessary, zap multiple prisoners at once would ensure discipline. (The practice of punishing an entire group, for the misdeeds of a single member was, I believe, common in the Roman Army)' # Kuroda is shot and collapses near the cockpit door. Archer and Trip go into, then out of the cockpit without picking him up. Trip is even shown helping Reed with the Nausicaan. Nobody even seems to notice Kuroda until Archer goes for him and is subsequently trapped with him.LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am:'' It’s certainly possible that: A. The guards didn’t want to save him because he attacked them, and were too busy saving themselves, and the prisoners didn’t want to save him because they were just looking out for themselves, because Kuroda kept them shackled after freeing himself, and because Trip told them Kuroda planned to kill them all. B. In the confusion of herding the prisoners onto the other ship, making sure the guards were okay, and dragging the Nausicaan away, all while the ship was shaking and shuddering while aerobreaking in the atmosphere, Reed on the others either forgot, didn’t notice him, thought he had already been taken away, or thought he was dead from that weapons blast.Dustin Westfall on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 1:33 pm: I have no problem with A (the prisoners would hardly be expected to save their potential executioner). My concern is with B. Apologies if I was unclear, but both Trip and Archer would have had to step over Kuroda's body to get into and out of the cockpit. At the least, Trip could have grabbed Kuroda on his way out and came back to help Reed with the Nausicaan. Instead, he leaves Kuroda for Archer to grab, allowing Kuroda to attack Archer alone. # Did Archer's little tirade at the end fit the story at all? I know there was some set up for it, but aside from the prisoners themselves, they have no evidence that they are truly that Draconian (guilt is assumed, etc.).LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am: Isn’t that Draconian enough? The fact that they were arrested without probable cause or proof, and what Zoumas told Trip in Act 1 about the orbital processing station, being tried, sentenced and sent down to the surface, and how all of them are guilty as far as the Enolians are concerned? Dustin Westfall on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 1:33 pm: Aside from the arrest itself (which could be an aberration), all of this information is coming from the prisoners about to be tried by this system. Shouldn't someone at least acknowledge the possibility that the data they have may be biased, if not downright false. # In the establishing scene of the prison ship in Act 1, a guard walks past Kuroga down the catwalk after zapping both the Nausicaan and Trip. Then we see T’Pol speak to the Enolian official for the first time on the Enterprise. Then we go back to the prison ship, where the guard again zaps the Nausicaan, and while he does so, Kuroga decides to use his subdermal implant to escape the manacles and attack the guard. Why did Kuroga wait until this scene? If he was waiting for the guard to walk past him down the catwalk and be distracted by zapping his ally, why didn’t he do so during the first scene? ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am:' The reasons he didn't do it the first time were a) the guard wasn't, alone, meaning he would have to overpower two guards and b) the guard was facing the front of the ship, meaning Kuroda couldn't sneak up on him. The second time, the guard was alone, and facing the rear of the ship, giving him the perfect opportunity.' # ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 8:55 am:' When the Enolian is first seen on the Enterprise bridge in Act 1, he tells T’Pol that Archer and Trip were carrying what appeared to be contraband, but he never says what this supposed "contraband" was. He obviously regards them as not deserving of his respect, and therefore not entitled to all the details. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, March 13, 2003 - 9:19 am: Why is the panel that controls the aft plasma vents in the prisoner area, rather than in the cockpit or in the aft part of the ship? It may be the only place with enough room to allow easy access for regular maintenance. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise